Seto the Hero?
by C.W.Productions
Summary: Mokuba summons a great evil... The Mary Sue. Now it's upto Seto to save the world. Layout Re-vamp, in more chunks


Disclaimer

I, C.W. Productions, do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters mentioned in this, or any cards that belong to Yu-Gi-Oh! The trading card game. Neither do I claim ownership to any material in reference to other pieces of anime or literature. I don't own the character known as Mary Sue, and thankful for that little fact. This piece of work is made for entertainment purposes and not gaining any profit of this. I also claim no liability for any injuries which is sustained from reading this parody, the loss of brain cells and/or IQ points. I dedicate this parody to my three friends, one for helping me write this, and the others to whose it's meant to be. Don't let work get you down, or college for that matter.  
I present.

"Seto the Hero?"

All was bright in the world, the sun was shining, the rains had not come and still the pharaoh of Egypt reigned supreme. Before the year of our lord 5,012 a travesty would fall the human kind, and a recurrence of history. A disaster that would unleash an evil like no other. A Mary Sue.

Japan, the world number one in electronics and culture, was a modern day pacifist, after the Americans had used the now famous Atom bomb; to force them into submission the effects were still felt to this very day. It was in one of those modern days filled with crisis's of where the next hamburger would come from, or if the law on Magician of Faith would ever be reversed, our unlikely hero set out. No not Yuugi he gets too much screen time, why everyone's favourite small time character... Mokuba Kiaba. Yes the brother to CEO Seto Kiaba was where you would find him, trying to cheer on his brother from the sidelines. "Come on big brother, you can take him" he said loudly, and to his distaste his brother ignored him. Maybe it was because of the solid glass in front of him and he hadn't turned on the microphone or the fact his brother was doing his damnedest to out pose Yami. Mokuba took this badly; he decided that his brother was in lots of trouble. He was going to lose again and if he learned anything from his time with the Yuugi-tachi, especially while he was on duellist kingdom at the mercy of a mad psychotic sennen item wielder with a vision of doing an Elric moment; that cheering loudly from the sideline made the winner. Teia had said it so, the more you cheer, the more you throw your heart into it, the more Yuugi won. Course Joey and Tristan were nodding away politely not having the heart to say anything. She was a dancer and they still wanted kids after all. Mokuba breathed in deep and yelled loudly, he was glad Seto heard it, as his brother turned to him and opened his mouth.  
"Mokuba" Seto said trying to show his annoyance "I'm trying to duel"  
Mokuba hadn't heard what Teia said properly, Yami won with apparent ease, that was why after all the avarice jar card got quickly banned, you was expecting me to say god cards then weren't you? In a fit of rage, maybe it was the fact that Seto had lost... not that it didn't happen every time they encountered each other, or it wasn't the fact that it hadn't been a whitewash, Yami must of cheated, he must had! He was serious, Yami was a bad duellist and the Easter Bunny existed. While the triumphant player left the building, as the saying goes, the winner takes it all, Mokuba wondered just where the hell that random music played from. "Big brother" he consoled, trying to cheer him up, last time he lost, he went in a depression spree resulting in a mad man take over the company, and he got kidnapped as well.... wait why was he his brother again?

Yes, readers there is a plot, you have to understand why Mokuba was so upset to try and tear down Yami by any means necessary. It wasn't my chance to low blow Kiaba, why would I do that? Yes where was I... ahh yes Mokuba not how much Seto pouts.

Mokuba is a preteen, and we all know what that means, gullible as hell. Course there was also growing up, but that's not important right now. He sat on his chair looking dejectedly at his computer screen, no matter the scenario he couldn't see how Yami had cheated, he just didn't know how to duel, it was a little more then slamming down random cards and calling out even more ridiculous attack names. Mokuba was confused, and in his confusion he looked for more plausible events for his brother's loss. He tore away the fact that maybe Yami was better then Seto, and so like in any other game, the better win. He laughed in the face of the fact that the Blue Eyes White Dragon was one of the hardest cards to play, even a famed Yata-lock is a bit easier. Yes, readers, I am speaking of those nightmares of every deck running a Yata… but I am getting off track, ahem, or that he could use his coat as equal damage. Mokuba was running low on options. First thing he decided to try was to go to Yuugi Motou and speak to the dark spirit and tell him not to cheat. Pulling himself up he took off down the stairs, and out of the door towards the game shop.  
"Mokuba?" Yuugi greeted him, though confused why the little Kiaba brother would be here and looking as if he could kill. "What…"  
"You must of cheated Yuugi!" Mokuba protested, he continued his feeble excuse as to why and not letting Yuugi say his defence. "My brother wouldn't lose that badly to you." the score was always usually even, not this time; the dent in the life point difference was slightly more. Yuugi listened to these accusations shaking his head. "I didn't cheat Mokuba"  
Defeated, Mokuba continued glaring about the game shop, though he flinched when Yuugi went to place his hand on the younger Kiaba's shoulder. Stepping away quickly and almost violently, if he was Bakura he would of growled and swore to get his revenge, Mokuba left the building in a copy of his older brother, coat flying behind him. With Yuugi not listening to reason as he concluded, he alone had to clear his brother's name. It was when he returned to the mansion that he lived in and accessed his computer and the marvel of the Internet, there he came across the one thing, that could stop cheaters. A thing so strong that even Yuugi himself would cower in fear, no not the rules, I'm pretty sure by now that 4kids wouldn't understand what a rule is. No; a Mary Sue. The details were sketchy, it was said that the bible stories of how the Egyptians released the Israelites from their captivity was down to a Mary Sue. The hidden eleventh curse on the land. Another story was that when Mary Sue returned to Egypt to lay claim to the land and its riches, a brave Pharaoh and one who was not fooled by her beauty prayed to the gods and with their power sealed the abomination away. Mokuba temple his hands and in a rare moment of evilness, he smirked. Yuugi would stand no chance to this goddess, and his brother would once again by happy. He had this sudden urge to cackle…  
Tracking down the information was a hard task, so much for Mokuba to find. It was only a good coincidence that all good Egyptian exhibitions came to Japan first and not more well known locations like the Louvre in Paris or even The British Museum in London. In fact there was one to held this weekend, good thing most students was in school on Saturday and he being an millionaire he could take a day off.

Saturday came quickly for the world, and none to quickly for the young millionaire. Mokuba entered the limo and ordered his chauffeur, towards Domino Museum. The building stood out amongst the rest in the sleepy town, it had some life around it. Adult's adored the collections, as a new exhibit had opened and it's greatest treasure lay on display, Mokuba exited the car strolling in without a care in the world. After all who was going to pull a child with money for not being in school. The collection was spread around five rooms, behind a glass cases and with two guard on display was an item made of gold. The shape was that of a spoon, however there was three prongs on the end sticking out as if spikes. How crazy… It was a… Spork?  
While the one on display was a fake, as the real one was lost to the world, supposedly it was buried somewhere after the time of the great pharaohs victory, he did a lot work now didn't he? Mokuba had money to spare and the need, all he had to do was find the Spork. Easier said then done.  
"Dig" Mokuba claimed like a foreman, assembling an archaeological team was easy, Tony Robinson of Time Team was more then seasoned and welcomed. In fact on Channel 4 right now is the special. Along with a lot of pots that were smashed and beyond reasonable comparison and with a drawing of what it must have been like in the Ancient Egyptian houses. The greatest find was that maybe the history of the humble spork was used in conjuration with the humble fork. After the show Mokuba who gained the profits of the show, held the golden spork into the air. It was beautiful, if odd. As he once again nearly gloated that Yuugi had it coming to him, he gathered up the supplies, if he wasn't home soon, Seto would ground him, on the hill where the dig took place, the clouds darkened as a figure of a woman appeared. Her hair blew out on the winds, showing glistening blonde, brighter then that of the sands of Egypt. Her voice would be so beautiful that she could tame the birds into song. The clouds started to open as rain started to pour. The woman glared, she hated nature.

Mokuba was happy, as he twirled and fidgeted with the item while he was in the car, a beam that was on his face could easily rivalled Yuugi's. He could see it already of Yuugi bowing down that his brother was the better duellist and that he had cheated all this time. Seto would get back his title and then it would be back to the way things were before hand. He almost skipped when the car pulled up in the mansion. "Big brother" he yelled as he went from room to room, "I'm home" like usual there was no answer, his big brother was in brooding mode number two. Mokuba found him slouched over a computer. "Big Brother, I'm back and I got you something" that in itself would of interested Seto slightly, just enough for him to take his eyes of how to beat Yuugi plan twenty two, and see a shiny object held out in his brothers hand. "What is that? Mokuba" Seto questioned, before his hand began their constant tapping of new combinations of Blue eyes ultimate dragon, as if they're really more then one.  
"A spork, big brother, and it will help you defeat Yuugi"  
Seto rose his eyebrow as he turned the glare on his baby brother, "and just how am I supposed to do with that, poke him to death?"  
Mokuba shook his head, he opened his mouth but closed it again. His brother didn't believe in magic and how was he supposed to just say. Well there's a legend that connects this Spork to a woman upon which no man or main character can stand up to. Next time he opened his mouth he spoke with confidence. "The Spork. There's a legend that says that anyone who hold it has the power over men." He smiled slightly, but it dropped as Seto nonchalantly answered. "We have that already Mokuba." he paused from the computer to look at him, "It's called money"  
Mokuba nodded out of reflex, his brother had returned to the computer and he looked down at the object in his hands. "Then big brother, what should I do with this?"  
"Put it in a museum"  
Disappointed, Mokuba walked out of the room back to his, maybe his brother didn't believe him about the mysterious powers of the Mary Sue but he did.

Mokuba bent down and drew the circle on the floor in white chalk, so that it could sheen upwards, he had moved everything out of the way in his room and now was filling it with a pentacle. Finished and brushing his hand he looked back to the computer screen, showing how to summon the goddess from the golden spork, it really is amazing just what you can find on the net now-a-days. He stood in the centre and said in a plain voice. "I summon thee, mistress of the beauty and perfection. I call thee, Mistress of OOCness and long names. Come to this world, come to this place and let no main character stand in your wake" The world seemed to buckle, as if the world was trying to stop something from coming in, with a loud audible pop a woman appeared. Blonde hair slide from her body in waves, crystal golden eyes that shamed the sun, her bronze tan was the dream of holiday goers everywhere. If Mokuba had gone through puberty he would be in love at first sight. "Are you Mary Sue?" he asked the so called feminine goddess. The woman nodded, her voice was that of angels, "I am called many names, but yes I am Mary Sue and you are?"  
"I am Mokuba Kiaba, brother to Seto Kiaba" he smirked. "And now Yuugi Motou will defiantly lose"  
The woman looked around and down to the boy, who was not idolising her; or yet asking to be the father to her children, she tsk'ed in distaste. A pre-teen, of all the rotten luck, as she mentally made a calculation for her Spork to be found only by the hands of male teenagers the hyperactive preteen was saying something else. "I will have to tell Seto about this" excited that the summoning had worked and to show that she was the magic not money. The woman quickly clued in, the boy had naked adoration for the man but it was too early yet for her to make her move. Holding his shoulder and shaking her head her melodic voice hit the air again. "You want to show your brother you love him correct?"  
Mokuba nodded, "Correct, he's my elder brother, I want to see him happy"  
"Then" Mary started, though standing naked to the world. "Why don't you keep this out little secret?"

That readers, is how Mary Sue entered the world for a second time. Once again with her evil schemes this included taking over the main characters of the show and turning them all into her slaves. Like every Mary Sue before her she started to talk to Mokuba to gain his trust, of who was who in this new and strange world. She made her plans; Mokuba wanted his brother to win against a person called Yuugi, who carried a Sennen item much like her sennen Spork. Deciding on her first victim… she might as well get revenge, on that pharaoh. Ten pounds, she loses.

Mokuba shook his head, he looked at the woman named Mary, thankfully dressed by now in a dress that could have doubled for a flower with just how yellow it was. "You can't go after Yuugi straight on, he cheats at duelling but those sorts of things he's good at." Even if he believed that Yuugi must of beaten his brother by not playing fair, he was a reasonable good duellist and games player. He couldn't deny those gifts to the young duellist. "Then what do you suppose?" folding her arms and giving a glare to the young Kiaba. She was still sat here while everyone else went along with their merry little lives because he wanted the perfect plan. "You attack his friends" Mokuba began and that lured her interest again, her arms unfolded and she sat forward. "I am interested, and so how would you attack them?" Mokuba smirked, and counted on his fingers as he labelled them.

Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister was to have her operation to save her eyesight. Slowly going blind, she was sat in the hospital afraid of the operation that was going to happen. Her hearing picked up the door opening, and she swore that it was locked from the inside, maybe she was imagining things as a clipper of what sounded like high heels was on the rooms floor before a chair was being pulled and the figure sat down. "Who-Who are you?" Serenity asked in fear huddling more onto the bed for protection. The figure spoke, revealing her to be female. "I am Mary, I'm a friend of your brothers"  
"Joey?" Serenity asked back confused.  
"Yes, he's speaks of you fondly and that you was going to go in for an important operation and should give you some company" Mary lied  
"Oh that's nice of him" Serenity said back before she turned more to face her though blinded, letting her hearing do the work, "I am glad, I am Serenity nice to meet you"

Serenity seemed to hit it off with Mary, as the woman continued to visit day in and day out. They spoke adamantly on all things and that when the subject of boyfriends appeared. Serenity blushed saying that she liked Tristan but Mary shook her head, saying that the boy and soon later another by the name of Duke Devlin wasn't worthy of her time. She would want someone who was sophisticated, polite and would want more of her then just for the use of reproduction. Serenity heartedly concluded that this like every other girl on the Earth wants is what she wanted. What one wants and one gets is two different matter, but Mary Sue hadn't let that lesson yet. Getting permission for a day trip, it was easy just bat her eyelids a few times at the male doctors and just bent over backwards to help her. Mary lead Serenity outside and towards her first lesson in the art of flirting.  
"Most of the things is eyes." Mary started and then realised that Serenity was slowly going blind it wouldn't work as well, "but the rest is body language and the words you use, the tone of your voice." Serenity nodded, "I see, so what is a flirting body language?" she asked casually.  
"You have to lean forward, sometimes it would the batter of your eyes, or the cute turning up of your lip. Some have the cute shrugged shoulders and arms pulled into themselves look" Serenity tried with the directions coming from her new found friend. With some quick corrections, Serenity was sitting with her arms pulled into the centre of her body, head looking downwards, and when she rose it the smallest of what men would call a cute blush had radiated across her face. "Next is words, you want to sound witty" When the lessons was complete, Mary deemed her a success and the next part of the plan to work. Mokuba said that if Seto was distracted he would be able to get into the company records. Mary rang the bell for CEO president Seto Kiaba office, Serenity next to her looking nervous.

Mokuba Kiaba waited for the intercom confirmation that he was allowed to proceed, Serenity was connected to Joey, Tristan and Duke Devlin. If she dated, or tried to date the one person that all three hated, especially Joey that everyone knew about them; three people would be spending more and more of their attention on breaking up the relationship then towards the main target. The second was Teia, but her dream was for to become a dancer, she had once said to him. For that she needed to save up lessons in America. With Serenity and his brother meeting, Mary had slipped out and given him the go ahead. He entered the password and for a gaming industry it wasn't hard to get influence when you was the biggest millionaire around. Say that you would cut funding unless certain favours were done and it was surprisingly how quickly people acted and how far they would go. As many people both famous and not have said, money really is the root of all things evil. The bank pulled the cash for Teia and her families bank accounts. Debts were piling up and the family had no way of paying them. As the parents were made redundant from their jobs, it hit crisis point and Teia was in no option, she had to find a job. Just to live, her dream could wait later. As she applied for jobs she was constantly turned down, as if she was something dirty. What she didn't know was that Mokuba had sent around to companies in the area a email that she was a high school student. By Japanese laws she couldn't work and be in school at the same time, which was why no company would touch her. Late one evening after another rejection, shoulders slumped an opportunity came a knocking.

Mary walked the street, Mokuba had shown her what Teia looks like and now that she and her family was destitute, it was the perfect time to put something into the fray. Teia wasn't a big catalyse compared to Serenity for what she would do the group's sociology, but rather kept out of the way from the prime target. Mary walked the same street in the opposite direction and saw her looking down. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice flooded with fake concern, Teia looked up, and within that moment of seeing this almost shining angel she had thought her luck had changed for the better. She didn't know why, maybe it was the influence almost contagious happy outlook this girl had. "I just got rejected from a job interview" Teia explained.  
"I'm sorry to hear, I'm Mary"  
"Teia, nice to meet you"  
The two took to a park, and slowly Mary teased the story out of her, of how the bills came in; how her parents lost their jobs and their house was now threatened. She was in school and so couldn't have a job but she needed one and needed one badly. She would do anything as long as if was a job. Mary lit up at the words of anything, she started with the small questions. "so what things are you good at?"  
Teia looked downwards. "I'm good at mathematics, and can add up, can even serve people as a waitress, and behind the counter, but I guess my hobby is dancing"  
"Dancing huh?" Mary smirked, and luckily for her Teia didn't see it, "I know, I know there this job that includes dancing, and it's cash in hand they won't mind if you're at high school or not"  
"Really?" Teia asked excited but also…. Nervously, what job was this?  
"Sure" Mary grabbed her hand to pull her up, "I'll introduce you right now" Sure enough Teia's luck had changed, but then again it had gone down hill.

Serenity sat in the office, though with her failing eyesight she couldn't see the detailing that made a room belong to the top CEO in Kiaba-corp. Her head swivelled to where the sunlight could be seen, looking out of a window would give a view of Domino City. Behind her in the far end, a constant tapping and mouse clicking was the only indication that someone else was in the room. The silence spread some more, broken by work and the sound of swallowing. Serenity thought, it was different from the hospital room and though Mary had distinctively thought that she and Seto belonged together as a couple. Serenity had shrugged the thought off it served a better purpose, she felt like a porcelain doll. People tiptoed around her, fearing that a word would cause a crack within that shell was her body. They made comforting sounds and noises though they was no real need, saying hopeful lies instead of the truth thinking she couldn't handle it. Serenity was stronger then that, she could handle the fact that she was growing blind and that this operation had the chances of failure as the doctor's had said. She hated being shielded because of a disability she only wanted everyone to treat her like a human, with thoughts and wishes and a mind of her own. This was the reason why she was here. Never mind she had heard from her brother about Seto and his obvious thoughts on him, and curiosity was he really like that? Opening her mouth she spoke. "It's Nice" a shadow of a smile hung before she continued her explanation. "The peace, the independence." Silence only answered her back, she continued speaking filling the air with her words. "Not having the crowds pretend for their guilt" she swivelled her head in the direction of Seto as he spoke himself, not looking up from his computer screen.  
"It was" there was a note of irritation within the words, it was that when Serenity answered back humour shone on her cheeks. "Bad mood, Kiaba?"  
Seto showed that some males know what art of multi tasking once as he continued to type when he asked her "What do you want?"  
"From yourself, I presume?" Silence answered her again and a soft sighed appeared. "Not from you" she explained directing her gaze elsewhere. "Just to show, I'm not some doll that people can shield and make. I'm a human being and can decide for myself"  
"Good for you" Seto answered not missing a beat in his tapping, "and you decided to prove that to me?" his head actually raised slightly enough to see her.  
"Not to you, to them" Serenity corrected once again gazing out of the window. Confusion sprung on the elder Kiaba face, "Why are you here then?"  
"Joey hates you, so does Tristan and Duke" she didn't stop to hear if he agreed to the statement, it was after all the truth. "and they wouldn't want their little Serenity near you now would they"  
"You plan then" Seto had stopped his tapping momentarily "to use me to make them angry" Another painful silence sprung as he thought on the matter, "I admit the thought of annoying your brother is amusing, plus the fact I don't have to do anything, making it a win-win for me" Serenity nodded her head, "Yes"  
"Very well I agree you can spend some time with Mokuba" now he thought on the matter, Mokuba was lonely, he could do with some company from time to time, since he was always working. The Wheeler sister nodded her thanks. "He seems a nice kid, thank you for the offer" the two slipped back into that peaceful silence the both of them adored.

Joey waited in the hospital, Serenity wasn't here and he was concerned. As the protective older brother that he should be, he paced up and down the corridor glaring at any nurse that passed for news on his sister. They admitted to that they was an request for her to go out with someone and they agreed, though the fact Joey exploded wasn't helping his temper cause. With the sounding of doors opening he whirled on the on comer glaring for all of his worth until the familiar brunette features and a dependency for someone's eyes looking back at him. "Serenity?" he asked not believing his eyes before her head quirked up for a second. "Joey?" she responded before she was enwrapped in a hug, Joey not really remembering going from point one to point two. The sister and brother stood in the same spot as the minutes passed, his normally caring personality coming back to him instantaneously guiding his sister to her bed. Sitting in the chair, and waiting for the nurses to leave, both saying they was fine and just wanted some family time, he asked the first of his many questions. "Where was you Serenity? I was worried"  
"I'm sorry Joey, I didn't want you to worry, I was with a friend."  
"Oh" Joey said back, his crazed hyper high falling at those words, he forgot that Serenity was like any other teenager, she had friends and wants and needs like any other person on this planet. "Who?" it wouldn't stop him from asking though.  
"Mary, she's a friend of yours. She introduced me to Seto Kiaba"  
Now I'm not saying Joey is dumb, there was more then one thing in that sentence that wouldn't ring true, but like most humans he ignored the first part, and focused on the bigger bombshell. "You went to moneybags" he almost screamed the last word, his own personal nickname for the millionaire. Serenity lifted up her hands in almost an surrender gesture and tried to calm down the now volatile older brother. We all know what happens when an older sibling decides they don't like who you're seeing or friends with, and true to form, Joey did this. Serenity, though desperately tried to calm him down saying that they really didn't say much wasn't helping matters. "It's moneybags, he's" he fished for words to describe the man. "Cocky, arrogant, selfish, insensitive, greedy, and the biggest bastard I've ever met!" he exclaimed the last part by adding a fist into his hand at the mention of the word. "Serenity… please I don't want you to see him again." Joey pleaded with his sister. "I don't want to see you hurt"

Mary looked to Teia; it all hanged on this one point. Teia was desperate, but how far would desperation go when you was asking this of someone. The club was a door that lead to an underground room. From the bodyguard on guard to make sure those that got in, were of age that was adequate in the eyes of the law to understand what happened in these seedy places, it was obvious what that something was. Teia stepped back in an involuntary step as the burly bodyguard came to interrogate them. "Passes?" he asked in a burly tone that said with his size he wouldn't take any messing and he was more then adequate to take care of himself. However the threat now was that of seduction and not a fist in the jaw. Mary stepped forward, a hand that was slender, an hand that were delicate and placed it on his chest. "I want to see the manager" even Teia was surprised that the man didn't budge, to Mary this was annoying. "Do you have an appointment?" he cut back over the charms she was trying to induce. "Yes" Mary answered with little patience and as the man went to check, phoning his boss it was obvious that they didn't from the look he gave back behind those black sunglasses. "No; you don't"  
"I have a new girl" she shot over the phone that was still connected, before the bouncer heard the order to let them through. Teia was in shock her feet frozen to the floor. New girl, by the time her brain had sent to her leg to run to not trust the girl, she found her wrist caught and being dragged into the inner depths.

Tristan Taylor was on his way home, he had saw that Teia was getting more and more annoyed in school. Stressed she snapped at her friends more often and apologised straight after but not saying what was wrong. He like Yuugi and Joey was worried. He sought to find her and find the cause of these problems. However Teia wasn't at her home, and he was confused. Her parents were just as agitated as her but in a more depressed way, they to wasn't speakeasies of the financial problems they faced. He passed a block and turned up another until his home came into sight and the apartment and most important a telephone. He rung her mobile number yet that came up blank. He stared at the phone, confused.

Teia looked around the joint, she saw men and smoke and the thing that repulsed her the most women danced, alright, but the movements wouldn't be what you saw in a ballet class by any means. The manager was a short round man, his hair greased back by so much gel that it was it's own mirror. Beady eyes that was full of lust and he eyed up Mary and Teia as fresh meat. Mary put her hand down on the table and soon moved into negotiations without much of informing Teia, her eyes wandered. A bar was on one corner selling drinks to the already drunk males through she did spot other females, tables crowed around a centre stage and a pole, and what the woman was doing on that pole…. Well this is T rated, go elsewhere. When her ears tuned back to the conversation happening she saw the man eye her up. She stood her ground, not that she liked the idea, desperation was kicking her morals shouting their complaints, her head a mess with random facts. Mary smiled to the girl, "How far you go depends on how far he pays right, Ojama?"  
The named Ojama nodded, though it looked more like it was forced then in consideration. Mary continued to make the deal look right for the teen. "Dancing is dancing, it brings money right?" turning to look at her perfectly formed nails, "and this is the only place in town that will accept a minor" Teia winced at the last part and looked around again at the club, her brain launched it complaints, could she stoop so low to actually agree to this obviously bad idea. "I….." she started and her mouth opened again with her decision.

Joey was wound up, that was obvious the next day in school, Tristan like another one of the group Duke Devlin was hearing the ends of how Serenity was getting corrupted by Seto. The pair looked at each other, it was obvious that Tristan ever since knowing Joey knew he had a sister, had started to grow feelings for the girl; was envious that she was seeing such an arrogant git. Duke was another in the line of claiming that Serenity was his girl, and his girl alone, was thinking the same as his rival. How dare Seto make a move on their property. They didn't say those words to Joey, he made it personally clear that they date, or hurt his sister and he would make their lives a living nightmare, and they knew he would. He was in a gang until he got himself out of it. As the next wary eyes person walked in a little "morning" and not her usual happy cheery self Teia slumped down into the seat almost using her bag and arms as pillows. Explaining she had a rough night and was tired but nothing more then that, closing her eyes she refused to be questioned on the matter. When Yuugi walked in with bright "Morning" he saw Joey perched over trying to get Teia to wake up, the said girl battering Joey's hand away, Tristan and Devlin in a huddle discussing plans to woo Serenity, he saw a group on the verge of collapse.

"Did she agree?" Mokuba spoke to Mary in the privacy of his room. Seto obsessing over duel strategies left a free preteen to plot as well. Mary nodded, as the sun started to set within the bay window. "Not only that she preformed last night" Mokuba grinned at the mention of how this, his plans were coming into effect. "Teia is effectively out of the way, as for the others?"  
"Joey is busy trying to convince his sister that she shouldn't see Seto and she is starting to rebel to his notions. Saying that because he dislike him, doesn't mean that she should. Taylor and Devlin are both trying to win back said girl's heart"  
"Look like we can move onto our next target."  
"Finally, I have waited long enough for this"

Yuugi Motou had a dark secret, there was a spirit in the Puzzle around his neck, the spirit was a darker part of himself and though of those memories in the spirits head was gone some things, mainly games and duelling were almost instinct to him. Manipulation, mind games and logic. Yuugi didn't dabble in the last bits but this mystery was a problem to be solved. No not Serenity liking Seto, as much as Joey claimed it was a mystery and by evil forces. Teia, was his main concern, that and why the group was breaking apart. She became stressed lately and secretive. He wasn't sure of what was going on and in that matter that was why he was following her to where she went hopes that he may figure out just what was wrong with his friend. Teia had moved around the corner, as the small teen ran to catch up, he went head first into a convenient block to his advance. As physics once again retook it hold on the world, Yuugi went into reverse motion ending up on his short backside looking up at the creature, who for some unknown reason could defy the laws of gravity. The girl offered her hand downwards, saying how sorry she was, and helping to his feet. Yuugi's mind flickered slightly, what was he doing before hand, getting helped upwards he proceeded to dust his clothes taking eye contact of the woman, he remembered "Teia." he whispered, "I'm sorry" he tried to take off when the girl caught hold of his wrist. "Are you searching for your friend? Teia?" she asked from no where, Yuugi was right to be cautious when he stopped and turned around nodding, "Yes why?"  
"It's alright she's safe, she's a friend of mine"  
Yuugi nodded, yet inside the puzzle Yami was confused, he swore he knew his girl from somewhere, he just couldn't remember.

Ironically it was the same park bench that Yuugi and Mary Sue was having their talk, the same one that she got Teia to do the act she was doing now. "How do you know Teia?" Yuugi asked, and when she said that she met her a few times from dancing classes, quickly lying to cover the fact that she didn't know her at all, other then as an obstacle. "Is she okay?" Yuugi asked, a friend, no matter how coincidental, his worrying made him ask the question and watch as the girl seemed to think on the matter. "Yes, she's under a lot of stress at the moment"  
Yuugi waited for Mary to speak more of these stresses that Teia was under, though she didn't say what really happened, not that she financially in a bad situation, she twisted it. "Teia, as you know is saving up to become a dancer, and she is starting to take more lessons"  
"I'm glad" Yuugi replied back, happy to know that Teia was taking steps to become a dancer. Yet as he was about to say this, his mouth stopped Mary had continued speaking, and started with a dreaded word. "But"  
"But what?"  
"She's overworked, she wants to dance but she… I don't know how to say this" Mary feigned to look confused and perplexed all the mean time just waiting for the right moment. Yuugi started it, but asking the famed question, "Don't know… how to say what?"  
"She doesn't want you dragging her into trouble and wrecking her life"  
Yuugi was shocked, his jaw slackening was a sign of it, as the word bounced around his skull, in his heart he knew that Teia would never say that, but as he looked at things, Duellist Kingdom, Teia had come along because she wanted to help, help against a Edward Elric wannabe. But if she had now dancing lessons and a chance to fulfil her dream, was it right…  
"I.. thank you" he said to her, his voice was on the verge of cracking, he excused himself from the park, saying it was glad she told him, his thoughts to himself, and the other side of his heard the words and unlike Yuugi saw her reaction, they was defiantly something wrong about her other then the fact she had some connection to his past and that strange feeling of something bad. He wished he could remember, then he could help Yuugi, right now the best he could do was try and dissuade those words. "She's lying" he hissed, as he tried to pull up a case, they wasn't much.

Mai was a seasoned duellist form duellist kingdom. Yeah right, if she won a duel then Teia could be considered useful. She was back in Domino, and that was at a moment's notice. Joey Wheeler and she had become closer inside the time of the first tournament. Joey has asked her for help, with him trying to control Serenity and her more rebellious ideas of getting a hold of Mary and seeing Seto again. If that wasn't enough trouble, he had to stop Tristan and Duke from their many if not slightly in many cases ludicrous schemes of woos Serenity back to the flock, and mainly their flocks. Joey was now strangling Tristan, using his foot to jar the door and shouting to the nurse that everything was okay amongst a choking sound, Serenity declining the claim, and Duke declaring his love for her.  
Mai knew her job; everyone was worried for Teia and whatever she was holding close to her chest. With him being tied up, and Yuugi not answering the telephone she was the only last hope. The girl easily walked the streets dodging Teia furious looking back over her shoulder, paranoid that someone could be following her, in the workplace. She had a policy slightly non contact. However seeing Mai walk into the room by the corner of her eye, she changed into her more workable clothes. Mai took a carefully critical eye over the place and tsk'ed Teia working in somewhere this seedy. She ordered a drink and sat to find the girl and talk some sense into her.

Mary Sue was in that club that night; she was making sure that Teia was away from Yuugi right now. He would doubt his own friends and she didn't need someone reassure him that she was lying. Seeing this person enter she picked up her mobile phone and connected to Mokuba. Passing over her description the little Kiaba ran them through his memories, "Mai Valentine" he quickly worked out before warning the Goddess of all evilness that Mai had to be taken out or she would quickly regroup the group and kill the scheme already in place. Mary moved quickly armed with this new knowledge and took the seat next to Mai. "Hey aren't you Mai Valentine, number four in the Duellist kingdom tournament?" Mai turned and nodded, she said loudly that she was but she didn't expect the next outburst. "Isn't it also true that you lost a duel to Teia?" The proclamation drew stares from those that knew the duelling circuit, then again who didn't. The American game of Magic and Wizards was big business here. Really tells you how much they don't get out. "Yes" Mai whispered and shamefully admitted, but she started to say the events surroundings it, Yuugi had lost his will to duel and he had to save the soul of grandfather, and the Kiaba brothers. Mary cut in over her before Mai could ratify the damage. "So you are then saying that Teia is a better duellist then you can be?"  
"No" Mai countered but Mary had already angered the flames of her soul and unwittingly she was being pulled into a trap, one that she would un-doubtfully lose. "I know, so then you're saying Teia is better then you?"

"No" she countered again, louder this time and started the offence, not realising that at the same time Teia had walked out of the changing rooms. "I can beat Teia in anything even in this" her hand gestured to the room around her.  
That's what sparked the competition between the two girls, one that could be taken down on plain pride as Mai who was now regretting ever surrendering to Teia Gardener in the first place even if it was to save Yuugi from his own self caused depression. Who cries over losing a card game, Yuugi really had ego problems. Anyways, as the competition started the men that gathered around lustfully watched as the girl danced off. Each stage got progressively worse as they once from clothed played an internal game of Chip and Dale strip show. Like I said Readers T rated use your own imagination. The others suggested their own additions and the pole was one of them. As you can clearly imagine they was some wolf calls and yet more alcohol suggested ideas but as they passed the open area, and it the more private back rooms the game took up a stake. Teia, as Mary soon found to her perilous cost would stop at the rule of non contact while Mai stopped just shy of breaking into a full sweat. Therefore it is safe to assume that since Mai offered more for their money in those terms she would get the tips. Since this game on who could make the most tips, Mary Sue was rightfully worried. The line to Mai's door was longer then the ones to Teia's and the men we leaving satisfied, paying huge tips as one man boasted to another about how he could cough up more and she coughed up as well, so to speak. This was bad, if Mai won, the plan was ruined, but if she lost and therefore saying she was worse then Teia of all people, the plan would stay. Mary looked to the manager and got the list of regulars, there was one name she recognised on there, Solomon Motou, why Yuugi's grandfather of course.

Solomon Motou was like your average grandfather, kind and polite and also was a pervert. He had made comments to Teia ever since she and Yuugi had become friends and now when she came round his new time favourite hobby was guessing what bra size and cup Teia was using. Something which Yuugi learned to ignore with great distaste; so when Mary mentioned that Teia was the new regular at this club he had closed the shop and came right over. Teia sat on the chair just finished with another customer and looking at the bowl of tips with an equal amount glare, the bowl was sparse only a few yen was poking over the rim and she could assume she would lose. No, this was her pride on the stake and as her new resolve kicked into gear her new customer appeared. She blinked and double blinked. "What are you doing here? Grandpa?"  
Grandpa Motou took his seat on the chair and explained that he came once he heard that she was here, it took then some persuading for her to sit on the man's lap. "Why?" Teia asked and realised sickly that he was a paying customer. "You're just a pervert"  
"I can't help it" he said with a grin that sent shivers down her spine. "Being old is a disease of wanting to be young again" He rose of his chair and brought the girl closer by wrapping his arms around her back and dragging his prey over to the banquet. Moving his hands from his position he started to talk to himself, "Ooh grandpa likes this" she was sitting there perfectly fine as long as he was sampling her back, she glared over her shoulder at the event when a yip left her mouth and she pulled out of his strong hold. The reason; the still offending hand stood alone as he had moved around and now tried the lumps of cleavage on the front of her. "Out, old man, NOW" Grandpa didn't move as Teia one hand pointed to the door and her other covered her modesty. Grandpa pleaded that he wanted to only feel her breasts and she was having none of it. He made a pouting face before he said the words that changed everything. "I'll pay you money if I don't have to go"  
Solomon Motou emerged the room, light danced around his eyes in a mirth of a child that had his favourite toy given to him on Christmas day. "If may of cost me my life saving, but now I know, she's a C cup" He was the most famed archaeological finder of antiquities, he had more money stored away then Yuugi thought he had. Mai was literally drawing dead, so by the time the tips was counted up, Mai lost. She demanded a recount and how Teia got so far ahead, she didn't tell but the smirk that was on her face was all that made up for it. Mai gathered her clothes and left, to never be seen from again.

And so the stage was set, to Mary Sue's designs. Serenity wasn't talking to Joey, if he bad mouthed Seto Kiaba again. Joey was trying to get through to his sister that he cared. Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin were trying their best in various schemes to woo her in the middle of this mess in the hospital room, complementing her outdoing each other, earning Serenity glares more then praises. Teia was off earning money and Yuugi thought that everyone hated him, they was only one unexpected thing that Mary Sue didn't count on… Seto Kiaba

Seto finished his duelling simulation and it had been tested toughly his new deck and new strategies would this time gain him back the crown that was the title King of Games. He took the cards and placed them in his pocket. Much like his brother before him, another limo found itself parked outside the game shop that also provided house and home to Yuugi Motou. Knocking he found the small duellist blinking back what would like a red face, illness he put it down to, not crying. "Yuugi duel me" Seto demanded and looked shocked when the teenager refused. No matter how times he said it, Yuugi still denied until he plucked up his voice which crackled. "I don't duel anymore. I retired"  
"You can't retire" Seto said back trying to get some sense into the odd situation. "Not until I beat you and win it back" Yuugi shook his head and wouldn't have anything more to do with it. Seto was looking towards a closed door with the thoughts in his head. Yuugi couldn't give up duelling, and then again why wasn't his groupie around him. Red eyed, he turned towards his limo ordering the driver to take him back to the company. He more strode to his computer then walked bringing up the company accounts as a suspicious letter was left on the table form one of the banks about donations. His eyebrow raised as some money had left the account to said bank. Mokuba had been acting odd, with that spork, as the conversation hit him back in the head, he wasn't going to believe in magic, and that this spork, had controlled his little brother. No, but he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Mokuba Kiaba was watching the scene, he had the security camera feeds rerouted into his room. With this he could see his brother's every move where it concerned his plans for helping his brother on the way to the top. Again. He saw a annoyed Seto come heading down the hallway straight for his room, quickly he hid the golden Spork out of site and turned on his game and television, the HD ready one, sitting in his favourite gaming guru style. By the time that Seto had arrived to the door and opened it, glaring into the room with beady eyes Mokuba was far into, "innocent" gaming expression. Seto locked on his younger brother and made one step inside the room, Mokuba didn't move his head or incline a greeting. Seto knew that even if his brother had someone changed; the part of him that made him a Kiaba wouldn't. Then again it was maybe the part of him that was Kiaba that was showing itself to the world. Seto dismissed that thought as quickly as he dismissed there being magic in the world. He would get proven wrong on both accounts. "Stop pretending Mokuba" Seto said harshly bringing his younger brother gaze on him, as if he wasn't suspicious before now he would be Mokuba downtrodden gaze wrote guilty all over him. Seto himself only did one bold motion hold out his hand as if expecting something and spoke, in icy cold tones that hid undercurrents of authority. "Hand the Spork over Mokuba"  
"But big brother" Mokuba started but then his held his head higher. He had every right to hold the Spork and besides he was doing this for big brother he should be happy, not demanding it. "It's mine"  
Seto was surprised to hear his own brother say no and that was clicked, he had changed and the only new thing was this Spork, it had to be the reason. Seto took more steps to get what he wanted, as Mokuba took more defensive ones. Claiming it was his right as the finder, while Seto countered that he had funded the adventure. Hope was nigh for Mokuba and in return he lowered his voice and spoke clearly. Seto caught the last sentence, "no main character in your wake"  
Another bubble of reality popped as Mokuba hid behind this new defensive wall. "He wants the spork" Mokuba explained. "He wants to get rid of you, my liege"

Mary Sue stood, she looked like a goddess her hair flapped in an imaginary breeze, the picture of power and dominance. To bad she was trying to out dominate Seto Kiaba of all people, and said opposition wasn't looking impressed, he answered this show by his own dominance call. His coat seemed to take life of it's own, most likely being related to Vincent's Valentines somehow. Crossing his arms over his chest and getting the look so much perfect, the glare added the icing to the proverbial cake. Seto was one in the lead. Mary continued tough it obvious she neither had the will nor the attitude to match the ego of the famed duellist. "Leave him be?""And who are you to order me?" Seto countered, he even shifted up his arms slightly though it was majority overkill. "I am a goddess" the girl replied, before it quickly turned into a frown. There was usually some sort of reaction not the cold indifference. Turning his head to the younger brother he spoke over the Sue, "I thought I told you about blondes"  
Mokuba nodded to the question though it was obvious that the so called goddesses was quickly losing her temper and her cool. She turned tact if awe wouldn't win, then seduction would. She moved her body her foot raised and so it highlighted other parts of her body not normally shown and placed it down, with all the grace of a panther in the hunt. Another step and a wave of her arm forward, the frown returned and deepened. Seto was still looking at his brother not even sparing a look at the Sue. "They do like to attention seek"  
Mary Sue was annoyed, she had never faced a man before that didn't know what hormones were. She however thought she had him sussed, he was afraid to look at her because he would fall under her spell,. Fat chance, but let her think that, it makes her happy. She used hand signals of come over here, to some more that didn't have meaning, but Seto didn't move his head or turning away his eyes. Ignoring her as if she Joey wheeler. The frustrated growl that Mary released turned into a war growl as she turned to using words to entice his head. At first the endearments, "Seto-kun, let me dazzle your eyes, and wow your senses" quickly turned to insults, ones that aren't best repeated. In the middle of a nasty one that cursed his fourth generation of offspring he opened his mouth and carried on the lecture. "Primal, and uneducated"  
A sue is perfect in everyway she mentally repeated, Every male fell to their knees in praise, opening her mouth the words died on her tongue as she noticed Seto's look on her directly into her eyes unblinking, here it was, as she turned a smile onto her feature, the begging…. The need. "Come on Mokuba" Seto didn't tear away the gaze as he learned forward capturing easily Mokuba's wrist in a iron grip dragging him away, he tore away the cold glance to continue this conversation, "We have to discuss the qualities needed for a potential girlfriend for a Kiaba. Even that girl with Yuugi is marginally better"  
The being couldn't believe it, she had pulled everything… even the fact that her lack of clothes showed and she couldn't use her hiding her body as an excuse. She started to try and repeat that she was perfect, she felt it, struggling against the hold of Reality. A Mary Sue was unaffected by reality, a paradox in the making, and reality never liked paradoxes and aimed to rid them from the time line and all signs that they ever existed. A Mary sues' faith in themselves and their worshippers kept them in a realm, but now broken, she dropped like a rag doll as the pull of the darkness filled around her she swore revenge. Just like she came, a pop later as she was gone.

As for Yuugi, he rejoined the gaming circuit, never letting the announcement of his retirement out towards the public, he would along with Yami would find the midst of the past the secret of the sennen items. Mokuba got promoted to commissioner in the Battle City tournament, after being grounded. Teia however with her dancing career had hit it off in the big time. Serenity is secretly still seeing Seto and Mokuba, and the brother and CEO can say more then two sentence without resorting to name calling. Setting a new world record. Tristan and Duke are still single girl's so get your applications for Mary Sue… she is still there waiting with her spork for the right opportunity to the authoress, a teenage criminal mastermind known in certain circles went on a time travelling spree and erased this from ever happening.

Fin

Yata-Lock

Yata-lock is based on the card known as Yata-garasu. When this card deals direct damage to the opponent cannot draw any cards, this strategy developed in Japan forces a player to have no hand, or cards on the field and forced to literally pass their turn since they cannot draw. Because of this the card was banned in the advanced games to stop these stalls.

I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this, and would ask kindly if you would leave a review.

To Everyone; I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year.


End file.
